Twins back together
by taarke
Summary: Sam burned Tom's hand and felt super powerful. He liked the feeling of power. Connie saw that. After a while Sam went too far and Connie sends him to Coates. That's where he meets Caine and the others. What will happen if they start to work together?


**Full Summary:** Sam burned Tom's hand and felt super powerful. He liked the feeling of power. Connie saw that. After a while Sam went too far and Connie sends him to Coates. Sam meets Caine, Drake and Diana and then really changed. The four of them got along and when all the adults disappeared they went to Perdido Beach to take over. What will happen when Quinn sees his friend again? What will happen when he tries to let him see that he changed and is on the wrong side? Read to find out.

Everything happened so fast. One moment Tom was threatening his mom and the next he was holding his hand/arm (or what was left from it) and was screaming. Sam looked at his hand. Did he just shot Tom's hand of? He smiled. He did and it felt so good he felt powerful. Sam smirked. Tom was screaming and his mother was staring at Sam. "H-how did you do that?" His mother stuttered. Sam looked up at his mother: "I don't know" he said truthfully. Tom suddenly stood up and ran out of the house screaming. "We're going to be in trouble. Sam? I want you to never do that again" His mother sounded serious. Sam nodded: "I freaked me out and I don't think I can do it again" Sam said trying it again. "I'm serious Sam never do that again" she told him. "I won't" he lied somewhere deep in her heart Connie knew Sam was lying but she didn't say a thing.

After that day Tom told the police everything but Sam's mother kept denying it. It was clearly that Tom would lose so he left Connie and Sam. A week later Sam had a fight with Orc because he was laughing about Quinn's clothes taste. Sam had used his powers accidently. It wasn't that strong and Orc just thought it was his fist collecting with his stomach but Sam felt it. He felt powerful again. After that he just ran away leaving Quinn and the bullies behind him.  
He found a cave at the beach and tried his powers again and again and again until it was 6 PM. He had found his trigger but now he just needed to control it. After that every day he came to the cave. But he also liked it when he had hit Orc so he started training his kicks and hits too. (Also because Orc attacked him so much since that)

*a week later*  
Sam was walking to school. He had succeeded to burn a few papers and was making great progress. Suddenly he collided with Howard. And where Howard was there was Orc. "Hey what do you think you're doing? Attacking Howard?" Orc said while pushing Sam against the wall. "Aww come on man he walked into me" Sam said breaking out of Orc's grip. "Wanna fight?" Orc said thinking that Sam wanted to fight so he kicked Sam. "Sh*t" Sam said while jumping up and avoiding a kick. He started punching Orc in the face until Orc fell to the ground holding his nose. "Excuse me I have a lesson to catch" Sam walks past Orc and the others to the school.  
Sam was of course late because of Orc and got detention. "That's no fair Orc wanted to beat me up" Sam exclaims to the teacher. "Sam sit down immediately or that will be two detentions!" His teacher said. Sam groaned and sat down. "What's wrong Sam? You're not yourself lately we never go surfing and today you talked back to the teacher?" Quinn asked. "I'm fine" Sam groaned. After detention Sam ran to the cave started practice again. And it was the best practice ever he could melt a stone! And his kicks and punches started to get better too.  
When Sam was walking home he ran into Orc. "Ha Sam you're just the one I need to beat up" Orc smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure" Sam said rolling his eyes. After all those fights Orc still didn't know that Sam would win. "Oh but now I have back-up" Orc smirked while Howard and two other guys came. Back-up? That could be a problem but he couldn't just let them beat him up. The two guys jumped at Sam and Sam quickly jumped out of the way into Orc. Orc kicked his back and Sam fell down. Orc started hitting Sam. After a few hits Sam managed to get away from Orc. He could fight Orc of but if Orc is sitting on you while punching you it's a bit harder.  
Sam managed to knock one guy K.O. and he started attacking the other one. He kicked the poor guy in his stomach and punched him against his nose. The guy fell down and Sam turned around towards Orc. They started fighting. Orc had hit Sam a few times in the jaw and Sam kicked against Orc's leg making him fall. When he was about to punch Orc a hand held his arm. Sam turned around to see one of the boys. So punched the guy and he fell. Sam could easily walk away like all the other times. But this time not. He walked to the guy and started hitting him wherever he could.  
The boy screamed in agony and finally Sam stood up. The boy sighed in release but Sam jumped in the air aiming for the boys leg. And the next thing the boy knew Sam jumped in his leg and his leg broke. Sam spit at the boy and walked away. But what he didn't realize is that he was fighting in front of Mr. Shan's house. That was one of Sam's teacher so he recognized Sam immediately. "What happened to Sam? He was such a nice guy and since when can he fight that good?" Mr Shan thought but what bothered him the most was that Sam didn't walk away but started hurting that boy even if he won. "Why?" was all his teacher could think. When Sam came home he looked in the mirror. He was totally under blood from the fight. But that wasn't what bothered Sam. "They gave me a blue eye and many bruises?" Sam exclaimed. "Great I can't even get out of a fight without bruises" Sam thought but then he saw all the blood. "I actually did hurt them pretty bad" Sam whispered waiting for the guilt to come but it never came. "It just felt so right" Sam thought and he smirked. Sam went to clean himself and then started training his kicks in his room.

 **Okay I know Sam doesn't act like Sam in the books but he turns out to be a bit like Caine and his father. And he still protected Quinn so he's still a little bit Sam. ANYWAY thanks for reading and I was reading some stories and found question with each chapter so I thought to do it too.  
Question for this chapter:** Who do you think that boy was? The one that got a broken leg from Sam? Was it Edilio, Panda, another Coates pupil, Albert,….?

 **Thanks for reading 3 and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
